


Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

by tomlinkittens



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs at work, Frottage, Grinding, Hair Pulling, Harry never lasts long, Inappropriate Erections, Louis' Thighs, M/M, Masturbation, Public erections, Pumpkin Spice Kink, bun!Harry, kitten!Harry, louis is a barista, there will be pumpkin spice lube in the sequel, thigh worshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinkittens/pseuds/tomlinkittens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves pumpkin spice. Every Fall morning, he goes to his local coffee shop and orders the same thing: A medium pumpkin-spice latte with extra foam, and a pumpkin-spice scone. One day, a new barista comes, and changes the meaning of pumpkin-spice for Harry forever.</p>
<p>Or, the fic where Harry gets turned on every time Louis makes him a pumpkin spice latte because they just smell /so/ good, and Harry can not get over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!!
> 
> 1) If you don't like Kitten!Harry don't worry, because Louis only calls him kitten once in this fic.
> 
> 2) Harry and Louis aren't famous in this fic- it's an au.
> 
> 3) I don't know if I made it clear enough in the fic but Harry gets turned on by the pumpkin spice mainly because Louis is making it (and he makes it better than everyone else)- but that's not to say the pumpkin spice alone wouldn't turn him on.
> 
> 4) This is just a part 1, so if this work gets enough Kudos/hits I'll do a part 2.
> 
> 5) Finally, this is one of my first works I've posted on here, so please comment to let me know how I can improve/what you liked!! :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

Autumn was Harry’s favourite season- partly because of the warm sweaters, partly because of the pretty coloured leaves on the trees, and mostly because of all the pumpkin spice flavoured things he could find. You see, Harry had this strange love for the combination of spicy cinnamon mixed with warm pumpkin- it always seemed to cheer him up, even on the dreariest Fall days. If there was one thing he could shove up his arse for the rest of his life, itwould be a nice, pumpkin spice flavoured cock. No, he wasn’t kidding.

Every single Fall morning, he would wake up and and slip his way down to the local coffee shop, which so happened to be located just down the street from his flat. Two weeks into October, the girl who worked behind the cash already knew his order off by heart- one medium sized, extra foamy pumpkin-spice latte and one pumpkin-spice scone, warmed up. On this particular day, Harry found himself having to wait a rather long time for his drink. As he sat in one of the leather arm chairs wrapped up in his new lavender coloured jumper, he heard a string of curse words coming from behind the coffee machine.

The curly-haired boy slowly got up, readjusting the polka-dotted silk headscarf around his head and allowing a few long curls to frame his face. As he made his way over to where the barista should have been making his drink, he heard even more cursing than before: “FUCKING SHIT-JESUS FUCK-how the BLOODY HELL DO I- I cannot believe I even got this job in the first pla-FUCK”. Once Harry reached the counter, he looked over to see someone new working the machines. He couldn’t quite see the person's face yet, as the boy was turned away from him to face the sink. He was rinsing what seemed to be a slightly red finger underneath the cold water.

Harry stifled a giggle as he observed the shorter boy, who was still cursing the high heavens, struggling to relieve his pain. He took the opportunity to look him over once, and found his jaw dropping all the way to the floor. He wouldn’t have been surprised if a string of saliva was dangling out the left corner of his mouth and-oh. There it was. Harry quickly wiped the saliva away, still ogling this beautiful human creation. The boy in front of him had light brown feathery hair-long, but not as long as his own. He was wearing an oversized black t-shirt, the tightest black skinny jeans Harry had ever seen, and a pair of spider-man vans. His bum was a literal bubble- it filled out his jeans so nicely- but his thighs, oh his thighs. Those were a whole new story. They were so thick and curvy, so big and strong. Every time the boy shifted from one foot to another, Harry could see the muscles in the back of his legs flex through the black material of his jeans. It was possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Possibly was right, because when the barista turned around, Harry was met with an even bigger shock than before. He locked eyes with beautiful, blue Caribbean water. The bluest blue he had ever seen, wrapped up into tiny loops around black pupils. High cheekbones, soft, wispy brown hair swooping over a lovely little forehead, light scruff dusting over the boys’ cheeks and chin-and fuck- even this boy’s scruff looked soft. All Harry could think was “Prettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettyprettypre-” until the older boy broke the silence.

“It isn’t polite to stare, you know. Especially when you can clearly see I am in grieving pain. I might just need an ambulance if I do not get this...” the boy gestured to his slightly reddened index finger, “third-degree burn treated immediately.”

Harry already loved him. He was falling in love with a complete stranger, god forbid it. It was happening. “I-I’m sorry” Harry looked down to the boy’s nametag which read “Louis” in a messy scrawl, “L-Louis I was just wondering if my pumpkin-spice latte was ready.” He tucked a loose curl behind his ear, cheeks reddening with embarrassment.

“Well that little drink of yours just so happens to be the reason I’ve been left in this state, with my deadly wound.” Louis replied, with an eye roll. He handed Harry one of the ugliest looking drinks the younger boy had ever seen- the colour of it was a mixture of brown and orange with little black floaty bits circling around the top- and no foam whatsoever.

 

Louis saw the boy eyeing the drink wearily and explained “the brown bits are cinnamon, and no, I refuse to put any extra foam on it because in my attempts to spruce up your /custom/..” Louis pronounced that word with utter annoyance, “drink, I nearly experienced death by coffee machine."

Harry was speechless. He couldn’t tell whether the beautiful boy in front of him was exasperated, annoyed, or just downright hated him. “I’m so sorry Louis,” Harry whispered, blush creeping up his cheeks as he looked up from his destroyed brown boots to make eye contact with the older boy, “maybe next time I’ll just order a plain coffee if that makes you feel any safer- I honestly didn’t mean to- to get you hurt I’ll help you out with your finger, you can come to mine and I’ll wash it and put a bandage on it I-”

Harry felt a small hand cover his bigger one that was resting on the counter beside his atrocious drink. “Hey, hey…” Louis glanced at Harry's name scribbled on the paper cup in front of him, “Harry, I was only joking around with you. I promise I’m not /that/ badly hurt, it was only a tiny burn- fuck – and I’m so sorry about your terrible drink.”

Harry literally giggled at this. “It’s alright Louis, I’m sure it still tastes wonderful. As long as it tastes remotely like pumpkin-spice, I’m happy.” Harry turned around to walk away, and as he reached the door, he heard a voice from behind the bar yell: “And hey, Harry! I’m only letting you get away with causing me this /traumatic/ burn because you’re so pretty.”

Harry tripped. Straight-up tripped out the door. Almost lost his drink on the way down too, not that he would've been too devastated about losing the watery latte. He’d probably have done himself a favour, dropping it. At least he would've had an excuse not to drink it without feeling too guilty. But that wasn’t what was important- what mattered was, Harry Styles was sat on his arse, on the cold, stone sidewalk outside of his local coffee shop. And the prettiest boy he’d ever laid eyes on had just called /him/ pretty. Now that was something for him to wrap his head around.

***

The next day when Harry got up to grab his pumpkin-spice delights from the coffee shop he could feel the excitement bubbling in his tummy. He couldn’t wait to see Louis again. That morning, Harry decided on a nice, dark blue flannel, unbuttoned just low enough so you could see the top of his butterfly tattoo. He put on his tightest black skinny jeans, and slipped on a pair of his nicest black leather boots. Finally, he grabbed a hair tie and knotted his long hair into a quick bun at the back of his head. He took one quick look in the mirror as he walked out and decided his outfit was great- simple, but still nice.

When he opened the door to the coffee shop, he was surprised to see that Louis was the only person working behind the counter today. “Hi Louis” Harry started nervously.

Louis gave him a big smile, showing all his beautiful teeth. Today, he had on a maroon coloured t-shirt. It scooped low enough on his chest so that Harry could see the boy's prominent collar bones, and the top of a tattoo. “What can I get for you today, Harry?”

“Uhm- I think I’ll- I think I’ll just take a medium sized dark roast today. And a pumpkin-spiced scone.” Harry replied, with a small smile. He felt one of the curls at the back of his head fall out of his bun, and reached up to fix it. As he tucked the curl back into the elastic he could see Louis eyeing his bun with a tiny smirk on his face. Harry's cheeks reddened.

“Nonsense. I’m making you your pumpkin spice latte with extra foam. I spent all day yesterday mastering it, and we wouldn’t want all my hard work to go to waste now, would we?” Louis stuck out his bottom lip in a pout, and it was definitely the cutest thing Harry had ever witnessed.

“Okay Louis... Now’s your chance to impress me.” Harry said with a cheeky grin, handing over a few coins to pay, then making his way over to the worn leather armchair beside to bar.

After about 2 minutes of waiting, Harry could smell it. The sweet, warm, pumpkin mixed with spicy cinnamon and nutmeg wafting through the air. It was unlike anything he had ever smelt before. He suddenly had a very warm feeling in his stomach and he could not wait to chug back the entire latte Louis was making him with his beautiful little hands in his wondrously tight jeans with his beautiful blue eyes and his soft hair, his golden-coloured skin.... The delicious smell was coursing through Harry's veins, and- Oh. OH. This could not be happening. Harry looked down. Yes. It was definitely happening.

Harry was sporting a semi, in the middle of his local coffee shop, which he comes to EVERY day, simply because of the smell of pumpkin-spice? No. That wasn’t possible. He’d smelled this smell many times before. And yet, this time, it was better than all the rest. It seemed to envelope his senses and take him on a journey through an empty pumpkin field with cinnamon drifting in the wind and- “Harry, come try my new and improved pumpkin-spice latte!!!” Louis’ voice sing-songed from a few feet away behind the counter. Fuck. Harry’s dick was literally pushing against the front of his pants, looking for /any/ kind of relief. It would be clear that he was hard as soon as he stood up, and yet, he had no other choice.

Harry slowly got out of his chair, and tried to make his way over to the counter as quickly as possible to prevent Louis noticing the growing bulge in his pants. It was too late. Harry saw Louis’ eyes widen in shock for a split-second before the barista pretended he hadn’t seen anything. As Harry reached the counter, his dick was painfully hard, so he risked a few rubs against the wooden panel beneath it, away from Louis’ sight. He immediately felt relief begin to wash through him. He grabbed his drink and said “Thanks Louis, see you tomorrow!” before sprinting towards the door.

“Wait Harry, you’re not gonna stay? I wanted you to tell me how you liked your drink! By the way, your bun is really cute... Suits you well.”, Louis said, confused.

Harry replied with a strained “No- I-I’ve got somewhere to be soon. I’m sure the drink is wonderful. Thanks Louis, now I reaaally have to go.” Harry ran out the coffee shop and almost tripped on his way out again.

As he ran down the street towards his flat, he took one tiny sip of the latte he was holding and his cock nearly sprang out of his jeans. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. He struggled to get his key in the door and once inside his home, slammed it shut. He couldn’t even make it to the end of the hall before he fell to the floor, peeling his jeans off immediately. He gently rubbed two long fingers around the head of his cock, which was now peeking out the top of his black boxer briefs. He gathered up the pre-come, which was already leaking from the tip, and ran it down his throbbing dick, sinking his hand deep into his briefs. It only took one, two, three strokes and that was it. He was coming, /hard/, shooting white streams all up his stomach, some of it even reaching his nipples.

Harry lay there on the floor for a good ten minutes before getting up to clean himself off. He had just wanked to the taste of Louis’ pumpkin-spice latte. What. The. Fuck. He grabbed the drink which was laying next to him, and threw it away immediately. There was no way he was risking another sip of that poison.

***

The following morning, Harry was determined not to get hard as he walked into the store. Unfortunately, that plan seemed to fail miserably the moment he stepped through the door. His senses were overwhelmed with the sweet smell of pumpkin-spice, and well, it was suffice to say that all the blood was leaving his head and going straight to his dick. By the time he’d reached the counter, his cock was literally standing up, tall and proud in his skin-tight jeans. Louis would have to be blind not to notice it.

The older boy walked up to the counter and placed a pumpkin-spice latte in front of Harry, saying “Thought I’d get a head start on your drink tod- woah. You’re-uh-yo-“

“I’m rock hard.” Harry finished for him. “My penis is erect in my pants. Thanks for noticing, Louis.”

Louis just bit his lip, glancing between Harry’s crotch, and his face, where a scarlet blush was creeping up. “Fuck Harry I- how did this even happen..”

“It happened yesterday too- Louis. I don’t even know- it’s something about the way you make my pumpkin-spice lattes with your pretty hands and it just smells and tastes so good and fuck, I think it might be because those hands have touched your cock I don’t know but I know your ass and your thighs just look so delicious and-”

Without warning, Louis was pulling Harry over the counter and into the back room, muttering “So fucking pretty.. curls hanging loosely over your eyes.. sinful pink lips..”. As soon as they reached the very back of the room, Louis slammed Harry against some black shelves filled with coffee beans, and crashed his lips onto his. Louis sucked Harry’s soft, full lips between his thin ones, and Harry began to mewl. Full-on mewl. Like a kitten. So that’s just what Louis called him. “So patient for me, kitten, not even getting any friction yet either.”

Louis licked his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth to slide his own tongue along Louis’. Louis finally pressed his growing hard-on into Harry’s now rock-solid dick, and Harry let out such a loud moan, Louis was pretty sure the entire city heard. Harry was desperately grinding his hips on Louis’, feeling the outline of Louis’ thick cock slide up and down beside his own. Harry rubbed back and forth, his hands digging into Louis’ thick thighs, while creating heated friction between both of their dicks. Harry’s skin felt so hot, he could almost explode. Louis grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair and pulled it so hard that Harry began moaning even louder. They were so desperate for each other, and, without warning, Harry suddenly dropped to his knees.

He began licking at the front of Louis’ jeans, mouthing at the outline of his cock. “Smells lik-e pu-pumpkin-sp-spice” Harry whimpered as he continued to mouth at the rough fabric over Louis’ cock.

“Y-yeah I accidentally spilled some of the syrup on me whilst making your drink..” Louis whispered.

“Pumpkin-spice flavoured cock”, Harry whined, while looking up at Louis from his knees, lips obscenely red and swollen. It took Harry one more lick at Louis’ fabric before Harry immediately withdrew his face and nearly screamed. He looked down to find a huge wet spot on his own jeans. Harry looked back up at Louis with wide, apologetic eyes, and all Louis could say was “Wow…”.

Harry continued to unzip Louis’ jeans and quickly pulled Louis out of his briefs and into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, moaning at the ever so slight taste of cinnamon moving through his mouth. Louis watched as Harry’s thick lips slid down his dick, his green eyes widening and beginning to water. Harry was determined to make up for coming so fast, so he slowly licked his tongue through the slit at the head of Louis’ cock, and kitten licked it all the way to it's base. Once there, he licked a ring all the way around the base of his cock, and Louis groaned. Louis pulled at Harry’s loose curls as Harry licked up the underside, and took all of him into his mouth at once. Louis began cursing under his breath as he felt himself hit the back of Harry’s throat.

Harry quickly pulled off with a pop and whispered “Want- want you to fuck my mouth Louis. /Hard/.” Louis’ eyes widened. He could not believe that he was currently receiving a blow job from a beautiful boy he met just 3 days ago, all in the back of the coffee shop where he worked. It was all just too much for him to process.

Harry wrapped his sinful lips back around Louis’ dick, and looked up at him through fluttering eyelashes, expectantly. Louis slowly began to thrust in and out of Harry’s warm, tight mouth, hitting the back of his throat every time. He pushed Harry’s head closer and closer towards his hips, until he could feel Harry’s nose pressed up against his pubic bone. Harry swallowed Louis' dick even further down his throat, and feeling the wet slide was enough to have Louis shooting come straight into his mouth.

Harry pulled off his cock, looked deep into Louis’ blue eyes, sweat dripping down his fringe, and swallowed. Louis could have come again right then and there. His boy was just so beautiful like this, all fucked out. His boy? No.. Harry wasn't his yet, was he?

Not three seconds later was Louis' train of thought interrupted as the back door to the shop swung open. Louis was suddenly face to face with his boss, full glory out on display, a blushing 20 year old boy on his knees in front of him whose mouth was dripping with come. “Fuck”, Louis whispered.


End file.
